Unexpected
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: My candy Marcese is angered that Amber only ever picks on her. She confronts the other girl about it, and gets an answer she least expected. This is a femslash oneshot.


Marcese chewed on her lip as she stood at her locker, pretending to look for something while in reality she was listening to that bitch Amber. Amber was just around the corner, in the classroom with her equally bitchy friends, Li and Charlotte, as always. And what was she bitching about? Marcese of course.

"So I think we should steal Kiki, and blame it on her. Isn't that a good idea?" Marcese could hear the blonde say, snickering after as both her friends agreed that yes, it _was_ a good idea. Marcese rolled her bright flaxen eyes, her hands clenched into fists. _What is her problem with me!? I never did anything to Amber, but she's been giving me hell since day one_, she though furiously. _Why!? For the love of God, why!?_ She was so sick of the way Amber treated her, but what pissed her off even more than the actual treatment was that it came out of nowhere. She'd never done anything to Amber at all, but she was the constant target of the blonde's tricks and schemes.

"What's got you so steamed?" asked a voice from behind Marcese. The azure haired teen whirled around to face the owner of the voice. Castiel, wearing his trademark smirk with his leather sleeved arms folded over his chest. "Amber! She's driving me crazy!" Marcese declared to him angrily, waving her arms about in exasperation. "She STILL won't leave me alone and now she wants to steal the principal's dog and frame me!" The redhead wrinkled his nose. "You don't have to yell Mar, I'm right here. I don't know why you're freaking out like this anyway, I figured you would have got used to her by now."

"Why should I be?" She huffed irritably. "Why should I just be expected to get used to her behavior? To put up with her treating me like trash, I should just get used to it!?" The redhead shrugged nonchalantly. "Last time you tried to get revenge on her, your plan didn't really go so well. Whatever, I gotta go. Later." And with that Castiel sauntered off down the hallway without looking back, one hand raised in a casual wave.

"Thanks for the help Cas, it was totally appreciated!" Marcese called after him sarcastically, her dandelion eyes rolling for the second time that day. She turned around again and snatched her backpack. She then slammed her locker shut and heaved an exasperated sigh, deciding to go home too. School was over after all, and she didn't have anything to do in her club today, so she may as well. And then Marcese realized something, she could still hear Amber and her friends bitching. They hadn't left yet. She smirked bitterly, having an idea. She was tired of being treated like shit by Amber, and she was going to do something about. She was going to do something she should have done a long time ago.

Marcese masked her malicious smile with a nervous pout and walked into the classroom, brushing Charlotte as she left. Charlotte flashed her a curious glance as she went, but wasn't interested enough to stick around. Only Li and Amber remained, glowering at Marcese with a mixture of disdain and curious amusement. "What are you still doing here?" Amber demanded snootily, one blonde eyebrow raising. Li continued glowering but didn't speak. "Actually Amber I came to talk to you…" Marcese replied in her best anxious tone, none of her rage audible in her falsely wavering voice. The blue haired teen was a good actress when she wanted to be. Li and Amber exchanged a look, but Li sighed. "I gotta go Amber, sorry. My mom's picking me up today. Good luck with the twerp." She said and pushed past Marcese as she left.

_Ah, alone at last_, Marcese thought gleefully._ Lucky for me I walk home everyday and Amber's here until Nathaniel leaves, which is like never, so I have her right where I want her. Oh why didn't I do this sooner?_ "Bye Li." The blonde called after her friend, spiteful eyes quickly flickering back to Marcese. "So what do you want?" Marcese shook her head. "It's hard to explain, it's something I have to show you." she said softly. Amber looked doubtful. "Is this a trick or something? What would you have to show me?" The blue haired teen shook her head again. "No, it's not a trick, you'll understand when you see it," she said "So just follow me." She hurried to her club, the gardening club. It was empty since there were no activities today, but Marcese had the key to get into the greenhouse. Perfect. "Okay, so what is it?" Amber asked with a snort, still doubtful and likely only following Marcese out of curiosity. "It's in the greenhouse, come on."

And just like that she led Amber inside and locked the door behind them, shoving the key down in her back pocket. "I don't see anything but plants and dirt." The blonde teen declared in annoyance, turning around to make her exit. "You're stupid, I'm telling my brother that you're bothering me and playing jokes on me. Hey what the-Ugh!" She grunted in frustration, yanking on the handle. "Why won't this thing open!?"

Marcese snickered, her eyes flashing with dark satisfaction. "Because I locked it obviously. Now who's stupid?" Amber opened her mouth to reply but a shriek left her lips instead when Marcese grabbed a handful of her wavy blonde hair and yanked her backwards. Hard. Amber stumbled back and would have went tumbling if Marcese didn't have an iron grip on her golden tresses. The aggressor snickered gleefully as another cry of pain and shock was uttered from Amber and she jerked her head back again, this time letting go and allowing the other female to fall.

Amber gasped and waved her arms for balance she didn't gain, hitting the grassy floor with a loud thump. Marcese stood over her with a malicious grin, pleased as pie to see the girl who'd tormented her since her arrival sprawled helplessly on her back, designer clothes smudged with dirt. Amber gaped up at her in disbelief, but with a shake of the head she came to her senses and glared in outrage. "Just what do you think you're doing and who do you think you-OOF!"

The blonde's breath was knocked away as Marcese stamped down on her stomach. "No bitch, not this time", she spat. "This time you listen to me." She stamped on Amber's stomach a second time for good measure and then swung her leg over, getting down and straddling the other teen. Amber gasped and flailed, trying to push Marcese off. The blue haired girl calmly gripped the fists that were meant to hit her and took both of Amber's wrists, pinning them behind her head.

"No Nathaniel or Li, or Charlotte to come help you out of this one, this time I have you right where I want you and you can't get away." She declared, the grin still turning up the corners of her cherry-glossed lips. "What are you going to do?" Amber asked timidly, her eyes big round moons of disbelief. She never would have expected Marcese to be stronger than her, and she'd never expected her to stand up for herself either. And now she was being pinned to the earth beneath her…

Marcese laughed out loud. "Oh, are you scared now Amber?" She laughed again and scoffed, shaking her head. "You dumb bitch. It's not like I would _really_ hurt you. The most I'll ever do to you is rip those expensive clothes of yours off your body, or tear that lovely bouncy hair of yours out of your scalp." She tsked. "Maybe I'd break that pert little nose of yours too, but I'd never _really_ hurt you Amber. And I won't even do any of those things, if you just tell me something."

"What!?" Amber demanded in a shaky voice. She'd gone pale at the notion that Marcese would do any of those things to her, those things that apparently weren't really hurting her when she couldn't think of anything worse the blue haired girl female could do. "I just want to know why you hate me so much! Just tell me why, damn it! Because I never did a single thing to you! I actually wanted to be your friend, but you became my nightmare!" Marcese shouted, her dandelion eyes glinting with hurt as well as anger. Amber swallowed, unwilling to admit why it was she messed with Marcese all the time. Why she schemed against the other girl and sabotaged her at every opportunity. "I can't tell you." She mumbled, casting her eyes down.

"You'd better!" Marcese commanded, letting go of one of Amber's wrists and grasping a handful of her (now tangled) hair. "Or this precious chunk of your hair will only be the first to go."

"Okay, okay! It's because I like you!" Amber admitted, blushing furiously and looking up to see Marcese gaping at her in shock and confusion. "I like you! As in like like! I think you're cute, you're the cutest girl I've ever seen but I hate you for it! I don't want to like you, I can't stand liking you! My parents would kick me out if they knew I looked at you that way! And I never have before, not ever! I never liked girls until you had to go and show up at our school. I hate you, because you make me a disgusting person…" Amber had started out this confession yelling but by the end of it, her voice was trembling and tears shone in her usually spiteful aquamarine eyes.

"You're lying…" Marcese stated flatly, but she could see that Amber was telling the truth. Amber snorted and turned away. "Let go of my hair, and let me up. I told you what you wanted to know." Marcese complied, her eyes still wide in surprise. Amber stood up and brushed herself off. "The door's still locked, I need the key." She said warily, turning to Marcese. The blue haired teen also stood, shaking her head and not responding to the statement about the key. "You aren't disgusting because you have a crush on me." She murmured.

"Of course I am!" Amber snapped. "You're another girl." Marcese shrugged. "So what? If you like me then you like me. I'm actually flattered that you think I'm cute. Someone like you who buys the best clothes and goes to the fanciest places is actually attracted to me." Amber rolled her eyes. "Well I'm happy you feel so good about my unnatural feelings." The blonde replied with bitter sarcasm, "Now unlock the door Marcese." The other teen shook her head again. "Don't say that they're unnatural. Amber, there's nothing wrong with them." She said softly.

Marcese studied Amber closely, troubled by the way that the girl looked so…Ashamed. Yes, she looked ashamed. It was sad. Marcese's eyes then fell to Amber's lips, full and covered with slightly smudged coral lipstick. I_'m going to kiss her_, she thought. _I'm not positive why, maybe to make her feel better. Maybe even because I want to Do I want to? I don't know…I'm curious_. "Hey, what are you-!?" Amber was cut off yet again that day as Marcese softly pressed their lips together. The blue haired teen was not surprised to find that she liked it. Amber was an attractive girl after all, and her lips were smooth and soft. Amber responded warmly despite her qualms, pushing her lips back to Marcese's. To the disbelief of the other girl, Amber also threw her arms around her. Marcese instinctively put her arms around Amber as well, loving the way the blonde held her so close, so tightly. It was….Affectionate.

Amber didn't like her crush on Marcese, despised it to no end but once the other girl kissed her she gave in. She gave into it and did everything she wanted to, she kissed her back and hugged her, pressed their breasts together and inhaled her scent. Marcese slowly broke the kiss but she didn't release Amber or pull out of her grasp. She lifted her golden eyes to the aqua ones and they stayed like that for just a moment, before resuming the kiss. This time there was no hesitance on either part, they passionately brushed lip over lip and pushed mouth to mouth, Amber swiping her tongue just once over the cherry-glossed lips of Marcese before she was given permission to enter it.

They swirled their tongues together and moaned softly into the kiss, heat of the moment filling each teen to the brim with ecstasy. The broke off breathlessly and mutually, spending another moment of just locking gazes. "Amber…Will you out go out with me?" Marcese asked her, shocked to hear the words coming from herself. Hell, she never though she'd ever say those words to any girl, let alone Amber! But she did want to go out with her. She'd never kissed anyone like that before, and now she wanted to kiss like that every day. Also, she was curious about the more affectionate side of Amber. Marcese wanted to know more about this passionate, tender girl. But Amber shook her head. "Look, this was nice Marcese, but my parents would freak. I won't date you, I can't." Marcese sighed. She was disappointed, and hurt.

"Fine." She walked to the door and unlocked it. Amber followed and when Marcese walked out she grabbed the girl by the wrist and pulled her back in. "I meant it when I said it was nice. Thank you, for giving me that…I'll never forget it." She murmured, facing Marcese shyly, with a soft sad smile. The blue haired teen noticed that the blonde's hand went from her wrist to her own hand, holding it loosely. "Don't thank me, I liked it." Marcese muttered softly. If Amber liked it so much, why wouldn't she just go out with her? So what if her parents would freak? It wasn't like she actually had to tell them anyway. Secret relationships were actually kind of fun in Marcese's opinion. "But it can't happen again." Amber said, a bit louder as she dropped Marcese's hand. She leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek ,a contact far too brief for Marcese's liking. "This will never happen again." Amber said as she pulled back, a hint of sadness audible in her voice.

"Tomorrow things will go back to the way they were, and you should forget this ever happened." The blonde told Marcese and before she could even reply, Amber was off running back into the school. Marcese sighed loudly and ran a hand through her short azure hair. So tomorrow Amber would just go back to bullying her, even though she really liked her? Even though they had shared the most tender moment of Marcese's life. Well that was a pain in the ass. And maybe a pain in the heart too.


End file.
